<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why cant I get a break? by Terran123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585410">why cant I get a break?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terran123/pseuds/Terran123'>Terran123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fierrochase - Fandom, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:46:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terran123/pseuds/Terran123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically Magnus's friends go missing so he and Alex go find them.</p><p>idk how to summarize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzen/Hearthstone, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas/Amir Fadlan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>characters belong to uncle rick, obviously.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Magnus you better wake the hel up this is serious!” I heard pounding on my door along with splintering wood. (probably also from my door)<br/>“Yeah I’m coming!” I shouted grabbing my complimentary Hotel Valhalla T-shirt and pulling it over my head. I opened the door to see my boyfriend Alex Fierro standing there “Yes?” I ask.<br/>“I’ll explain later but we need to go, and we need to go now.” Alex said harshly <br/>“How long will we be gone?” We had gotten into a routine where whenever Alex would come up with an idea, I would ask the time we would be gone. It was always nice to know, even if Alex always lies just to get me to go places with him.<br/>“I don’t know, but definitely long enough to miss Dragon Thursday if that’s what your scared of, now let’s go.” I did a mental fist pump; I Hate dragon Thursday.<br/>“Let me grab my go bag.”<br/>My go bag was basically just a bag that had all the stuff I needed if I had to go. (yeah, I know well named) I ran to my atrium, the bag was hanging on a branch above where I usually lay in the grass, I hesitated for a second, why could I never get a break and just relax? I really had not wanted to need my go bag for at least another century after I used it on the quest where Mallory Keen forced Loki into a walnut shell. Yup that was one exciting adventure, I was not eager to repeat the experience but from the urgency in Alex’s voice I could tell we would be gone for a long time. I took a deep breath of lavender scented air to prepare myself for whatever Alex had in store for me and next thing I know I’m literally being dragged down the Egyptian themed hallway (Valhalla switches the theme up weekly). When we reach the elevator, he starts to explain.<br/>“Mallory, H-” <br/>“What?” I couldn’t hear him because the elevator was blasting Frank Sinatra Fly me to the moon in old Norse. He gave me an exasperated look</p><p>“I’ll tell you after we get out of the elevator.”</p><p> </p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>Alex and I got out of the elevator and as the gold encrusted doors closed behind us. I turned around and winced, feeling sorry for the people on floor 100 and above, the elevator must take forever to get the people all the way up there. My hallmates and I were lucky to be on floor nineteen it usually only took a minute for the elevator to get from the lobby to our floor. We passed by the front desk and I motioned for Alex to stop, to which he gave me a mildly infuriated look. I dug in my bag and found a chocolate Toblerone bar. Hunding and Helgi were arguing as usual, I threw the bar to Hunding which the bellhop caught with surprisingly quick reflexes. He held the bar of chocolate in his hands like it was a holy grail.<br/>“Your giving this to me?” he asked incredulously.<br/>“Yeah man, keep up the good work.” I responded, and before he started rambling incoherently Alex and I walked out through the front doors.<br/>“Now that your done being all kind and sunshiny I have to tell you that Mallory, T.J and Halfborn are missing.” That sure brought me down to earth.<br/>“What? how?”<br/>“They all left to go bowling and now they’re gone.”<br/>“Couldn’t they just be at the bowling place or somewhere nearby then?”<br/>“Nope, I got Odin to use his throne to find them, but they were shielded by giants magic. Also, Odin said we shouldn’t go and find them, for our own safety.<br/>“Wait so we aren’t supposed to be doing this?” This brought back memories of when I had rescued my sword Jack from the bottom of Charleston bay, my hand subconsciously went to my neck to make sure the pendant was still there. <br/>“Do you even have a plan on how to get them?” I asked <br/>“Well duh, we ask Sam.” Of course, why didn’t I see that one coming. We walked to Blitzen’s Best after Sam told Alex to meet here there while I persisted on begging Alex to get Falafel. We arrived at the clothing store despite my hunger for falafel to see Hearthstone trying on different colored scarfs while Sam told him which was the best.<br/>The bell hanging over the door chimed as we walked through, and I smelled that familiar smell of fabric. Sam’s ears perked up and she turned around.<br/>“Please tell Hearth that the first scarf is better than the second one.” Sam said while gesturing towards the pile of scarfs on the ground. “Because I cannot STAND to see him wearing grey as a scarf.” she said in a pleading tone.<br/>“let my son pick what scarf I should wear I apparently can’t trust your judgment.” Hearth signed coldly.<br/>“Uh thanks mom” I said sarcastically “I think that grey completely suits your attire.”<br/>“Thank you.” He signed apparently satisfied.<br/>“Um guys can we get down to business now, or are you just going to argue about clothes for the rest of my afterlife?” Alex cut in.<br/>“Right so, what’s the problem?” Sam asked. After Alex had filled Sam in on the situation, while I challenged myself by finding hearth a black t-shirt which had matched with his grey scarf. Sam said in a voice that had no negotiation “Well, I’m going to join you, naturally. But, the only other way we can find them instead of Odin is Mimir. I shuddered; I have had a childish fear of Mimir ever since I had a dream about floating in a bathtub with his bodiless head<br/>“I’m coming” Hearth signed.<br/>“Same here kid.” Blitzen said while coming out of the supply closet. “I mean since we were his servants, I think you have a better chance talking to him if we are there.” He had a point I guess; Hearth and blitz had the misfortune of being tricked into drinking Mimir’s water and therefore becoming his servants back before they knew me.<br/>“Okay, but how are we even going to find Mimir, I mean did you guys keep contact after he released you or something?” Alex asked<br/>“Or something.” Hearth signed.<br/>“We did technically lose contact with him, but hearth can message him using one of his runes.” Hearth nodded and pulled out Ansuz his messenger rune from the pouch of wooden runes that the goddess Sif gave him. Hearth placed the rune on a white cloth and closed his eyes, I could practically see part of his energy leaving him as he cast it. It may not look like a lot, but I speak from experience casting a rune is like running a marathon with non-stop running. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and after a few second of catching his breath he signed “Jotunhiem.” Ah Jotunheim the land of giant’s, bad nachos and bowling, long story.<br/>“So, how should we get to Jotunhiem?” I asked. After a moment of thought blitz said <br/>“I hate to recommend this idea, but Hearth and I have practically memorized the world tree by how many times we visit you so it would be easiest to access through your atrium.”<br/>“Why do you hate that idea?” I asked.<br/>“Because ever since we came back from the ship of the dead Odin has been forcing us to wear plastic smelling hats saying honorary Einherjar!” Blitz said sounding exasperated</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30 minutes later we were climbing into the world tree through my suite on floor 19. A loud crack sounded below us and for a second, I panicked thinking it was a branch but when I looked down, I saw that blitz had thrown his hat and was staring with satisfaction at its remains.<br/>“That hat matched with NONE of my outfits.”<br/> After we were all up and climbing at a steady rate Sam said, “At least we haven’t seen Ratatoskr yet.” Ratatoskr was a gigantic squirrel who lived in the world tree. We have had many dangerous encounters with that fluffball. I heard a screech from below us, we looked down and saw a giant ball of fluff which would have been cute if it didn’t have sharp teeth and a tendency to eat Einherjar who were foolish enough to climb the world tree, which in our case the fools were us. <br/>“Run!” I screamed although I’m sure that my friends had already gotten that message, we started climbing the tree at breakneck speed. Alex cried out from above his leg was twisted at a weird angle I would have healed it, but it was obvious there was no time, I climbed past Alex and hauled him up. I was worried that he wouldn’t be able to climb as fast and I swear I saw all of the times we had ever spent together flash before my eyes, the time we first met, me confessing my love for him on the ship of toenails (Yeah I know, real ROMANTIC Magnus.) However, I thanked the gods for Einherjar strength as he pulled himself even faster up the branches just using his hands. We found a random rift and tumbled in not knowing where we would end up but as my eyes cleared I realized that we were 40 feet above the ground, for a second I panicked and despite what other people may tell you, I did not scream “MANEFRITTER!” I realized instantly that we were in Alfhiem the world of the Elves. And because of that we were falling slowly and gracefully to the ground. I landed on my back with my eyes closed so that I could recollect myself when I opened my eyes, I realized that I had made a huge mistake and the sun was burning my eyes. I immediately turned away and walked over to Alex to heal his leg<br/>“You okay green been?”<br/>“I told you not to call me that.” he growled but let me put my hand on his leg I felt the warmth of the sun flow through me and into Alex’s leg. He gasped as his bones mended and popped back into place.<br/>I started to see his memories, but I pushed them away, I had gotten good at that. Alex had made it clear that he didn’t want me meddling around in his head. It wasn’t until I had pulled away that I realized my hands were shaking, it had been a while since I had healed anyone like that, and I was especially worried it wouldn’t work on Alex.<br/>“Thanks for not being nosy Maggie.” He said. I leaned down and settled my lips on his, he melted into me. After a couple of seconds, I pulled away<br/>“You cannot scare me like that again Alex.” I breathed. He smirked <br/>“Fine Beantown.” I smiled<br/>“If you guys are done over there” Sam called “We kind of have to figure out what to do now.” I looked around and was brought back down to earth, or I guess down to Alfhiem. I walked over to see Sam and hearth arguing on what to do while blitz was hiding himself under his coat to avoid petrification while cursing Alfhiem light.<br/>“Sam, Hearth and I have been dealing with elvish bureaucracy ever since we killed Alderman, we can’t be seen in public.” His voice was muffled by the black leather.<br/>“Wait…What?” I asked, “Alderman was terrorizing Alfhiem for like ever, if anything we should be rewarded.” I winced “Sorry Hearth.”<br/>“No, I agree.” He signed “Its dumb that we have to deal with this.” <br/>“Well I got an all-knowing Broadway sword.” I summoned jack from his rune.<br/>“Hey Jack. You got any ideas on how to get out of Alfhiem preferably fast?”<br/>“I don’t know señor, I guess I could open up the rift between the nine worlds above the carne like I did last time.” I shuddered remembering the spot that Hearths brother had been murdered by an evil spirit<br/>“Is there any way we could get there without being seen?” <br/>Hearth snapped his fingers to get attention,<br/>“I can summon Thringa.” He signed referencing Alderman’s servant. Hearth rubbed his bracelet that was made of Thringa’s hair. She materialized right in front of us. <br/>“Hearth!” she gave a cry of joy as she hugged him, while he rubbed circles on her back.<br/>“Whoa, where did she come from?” Alex asked from behind us. I looked at him-wait HER. Alex’s gender had shifted while we were talking<br/>“Pronouns are she and her right?” I asked. She looked surprised but nodded<br/>“I don’t know how you do that Maggie.” She said. To be honest I didn’t know how I did it either, but I could just usually tell what gender she was. Behind us Hearth pulled out of the hug and signed<br/>“We to get out of Alfhiem without being seen, can you help us using your magic?” <br/>“I could use my magic to teleport you, I might just be exhausted after.” I was startled be how well she signed, you could get slow at ASL if you didn’t make any signs after a while, but she was signing almost as well as Hearth “Who am I going to be taking first?” we all looked at each other.<br/>“I’ll go.” I said. Thringa grabbed my arm, and the shadows swallowed me. When the darkness gave way to light, I saw that I was not in the woods, I was in Aldermans house. I looked around<br/>“Why are we here?” I asked<br/>“To make amends of course.” Said a sickly-sweet voice. I spun around to see the god of trickery standing casually leaning against a run-down wall.<br/>“Loki!”<br/>“That’s my name.” he stood and looked me in the eyes <br/>“Ahhh” Loki pouted “I’m sad to see that your surprised to see me, or this vision of me anyway.”<br/>“What do you want.” I snarled. Loki clapped <br/>“there’s the magnus I know and love, always right to the point. I simply wanted to tell you that you should really reconsider trying to save your hallmates, I mean you wouldn’t want ALEX getting hurt would you?” <br/>“You wouldn’t dare.” I had the urge to slice right through his annoying face but I had no Idea where jack was at the moment.<br/>“Oh trust me I would dare, however in my current prison I am not strong enough to will both of my children to stop breathing I assure you once I find a way out I will do it. So, its just a matter of time.”<br/>“You’re telling me this why?”<br/>“Just to add the pressure needed for you to fail on this idiotic quest to save my prisoners.”<br/>“Where are they?”<br/>“Oh, but if I did that, I wouldn’t be able to enjoy your demise.”  Then the world went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to blitz waving a red handkerchief embroidered with “Blitzens Best” I sat up.<br/>“Whoa” I said as spots appeared in my vision. I felt like my insides had been flipped upside down.<br/>“Yeah you had better be careful. You just appeared on the ground, what even happened?” Alex asked.<br/>“Well for one that wasn’t Thringa that was Loki.” I noticed that both Sam’s and Alex’s fists clenched. “And also, he said that he has our friends. Oh yeah do you guys know what Loki means when he says he doesn’t want to miss my demise?” I heard a sharp intake of breath to my right.<br/>“Is this reminding anyone else of when Blitz had a death prophecy?” Sam asked.  Blitz paled.<br/>“Guys, right now we just have to focus on getting our friends back I mean maybe Loki was just saying that I would die to stress us out he IS the god of trickery and all.” Alex nodded hesitantly.<br/>“Fine Maggie but I’m pretty sure that this isn’t one of his tricks.” I nodded I felt the same way, but we couldn’t try to avoid my death just like when we tried to stop Blitzens prophecy from coming true. Right then we heard a police siren from behind us. I got Deja vu when I turned around to see the wonderful officers Sunflower, and Sunspot getting out of the vehicle.<br/>“This isn’t good.” Alex looked at me<br/>“Do you know them?”<br/>“Yeah, they arrested Hearth and I on our first visit.”<br/>“So not friends then good to know.” We started walking towards the two, the officers were both standing behind the open doors of the vehicle and as we approached, Sunflower shouted <br/>“What are you doing back here thick?”<br/>“We were just leaving, if you could kindly step away from the vehicle?” Alex asked, the officers looked at each other for a second obviously confused but before they could react Alex turned into a cheetah and ran full speed at the car. Faster than you could say “Danggit Alex.” She had turned into a bear and hit sunspot so hard that he flew back at least fifteen feet. Sunflower tried to shoot Alex but just as fast she morphed back into a human and lashed out with her garrot, effectively yanking the gun from his hands and pointing it at Sunflower. Sunflower not surprisingly ran.<br/>“Hey guys I got a ride!” Alex called. We all looked at each other “I mean It’s only logical.” I say while a grin fights its way across my face. The next few moments were pure bliss as we rode around Alfhiem leaving skid marks on peoples well-manicured lawns, ESPECIALLY the Makepeace’s grass. Hearth and Blitz sat in the back trying to make rude comments about our matureness but I could tell it was heard to insult us while getting feet massages from the back of the driver chairs that were obviously only meant for the most hard working criminals of Alfhiem. As we arrive in front of Aldermans mansion I looked at Hearth while his eyes seemed to glaze over, I remembered him signing his final words to his father. “I didn’t want this to happen.” To which his father had responded, snarling with “Use your board TRAITOR.” As if Hearth would carry around that awful chalkboard that Alderman used to make him write what he wanted to say. Not because Alderman couldn’t understand him, it was because Alderman liked making Hearth feel like a freak.<br/>“Hey bud, you okay?” Blitz nudged Hearth’s shoulder. Hearth blinked a few times before responding.<br/>“We should hurry. Our friends need us.” . . . . . . . . . . . . .  . . . . . . . . . . . . . .</p><p> </p><p>As we were walking to the back of the mansion, I got my foot stuck in a hole stuck in the lawn, I pulled it out and continued walking I had fallen into a brownie hole. (no not actually brownies, I know) they were dug by little creatures who lived in the woods of Alfhiem I couldn’t help but feel bad for the little guys after alderman exterminated them all. I had used the brownie tunnels to kill Alderman, a way of karma, I guess. Alex must have seen my discomfort because she pulled me into a side-hug, or she was just helping me trek through alderman’s woods. As we neared the carne, I saw that Hearth was starting to become more restless, or paranoid. Like he was waiting for something to jump out of the bushes. I didn’t blame him every time he had recently come to the carne bad things had happened. The first time his brother died, the second time was when he got shot from the elfish police patrol. I pull out jack,<br/>“Oh, hey señor!” he says cheerfully “Have you summoned me for singing?” he pretends like he doesn’t know what’s going on in pendant mode, he claims that he’s wearing his headphones, which I don’t believe because he doesn’t have EARS.<br/>“Jack can you open a rift out of here?” I ask<br/>“Sure, but you might be really tired if you turn me back into a pendant after.” Thoughtful as usual.<br/>“Yeah sure.” Jack floated over to the carne and seemed to be thinking. <br/>“Ok everybody, ready?” he asked. “Then let’s go!” he sliced downward violently and next thing I know I’m tumbling through space. The annoying thing about traveling through rifts is that you always end up where you need to be, you cannot choose no matter what. So, when I landed in a patch of snow, I immediately lept up and looked down in distaste at my soggy shoes. I was a son of Freyr therefore cold barely bothered me, even the harsh climate of Jotunhiem. I turned around and was momentarily alarmed when I saw Blitz without his ascot and hood, but the light here wasn’t sharp enough to penetrate him, plus dwarves can react to the cold almost as well as children of Freyr. My eyes moved to the others and I saw that they weren’t reacting to the sudden shock of temperature change as the two of us were, Hearth especially so. Alex rushed to put her shirt over his light jacket, even though I could tell she was also freezing. Sam was huddled behind blitz as he rock shaped a hole in the wall big enough for all of us, it was a thing that all dwarves could do. I had watched Blitz rock shape before but then it was only a small rock and it took a large amount of concentration. I guess he had been practicing since then because in no time he had a hole in the wall just big enough to fit all of us. Alex rushed in first, then Hearth followed carrying blitz, which was surprising, but I had seen them do it before. I walked in last, sitting down on the rock next to Alex. <br/>“is there any way that we can make a fire?” Alex asked<br/>“sure.” I responded the while ripping a piece of silk off the shirt Blitz had made for me. I noticed blitz looking at me, obviously mortified.<br/>“Hearth might be able to light it with one of his runes.” <br/>“Whoa there,” blitz cut in. “Hearth are you sure? I mean I thought you were still drained from that first one.”<br/>“I’m fine.” He signed as he took out a rune from a brown leather pouch in his pocket. I had seen that rune before, it was called Kanuaz the rune of fire Hearth had used it last time we were here fighting Loki.  He closed his eyes and threw the rune in the air, it flashed white for a few seconds and then a small flame, almost smaller than a lighter was slowly guided through the air onto the silk that I had set on the ground. The silk burst into flames like it was doused in gasoline and in the small cave the temperature raised very abruptly causing us to sigh in relief. After a few minutes of relaxing while watching the snowfall outside, Sam cut the silence.<br/>“What’s our next step?” she asked eyeing both hearth and Blitz warily, knowing they were regaining energy but was still looked exhausted.<br/>“Do we know EXACTLY where he is?” I asked Hearth.<br/>“we know where he is in a general sense. But not exact.” Blitz responded for him.<br/>“Wait doesn’t Mimir live in a well by the roots of Yggdrasill? It might be worth checking out” Sam said.<br/>“It might be worth a shot, but we would probably freeze by the time we get to the tree.” I said, while gesturing to the snow falling just outside of the entrance to our little cave. “And besides, we don’t even know how far away the tree is from us.” They all seemed to be pondering my words while looking at the blanket of snow falling outside.</p><p>After embracing the warmth and thinking for some time I came up with an idea.<br/>
“Blitz how long can you rock shape for?”<br/>
“Kid, if you think that I can rock shape my way to the tree I can’t, I’ll die before then.”<br/>
“what if I lend you my strength? I could just heal you as you walk, I have done something like it when I was with Amir we would at least get farther before stopping.”<br/>
“Magnus, I don’t mean to rain on your parade, but we still don’t know how far away or what direction the tree is in.” Sam said softly<br/>
“I could go and see!” jack said while glowing cheerfully.<br/>
“Jack all the energy that you would expend would leak into magnus when you turned into a rune again, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sam said with a concerned look on her face. Even though I knew I would regret it later, I looked at jack and said,<br/>
“How long would you be out there? I know it will hurt like hel when I take it in but if you do a quick scouting mission you can hopefully point us in the right direction.” Blitz gave me a look of surprise.<br/>
“Kid I know that you would probably be able to take on the exhaustion from Jack, but you would be combining that with helping me and that just isn’t a good idea, even with einherjar strength.” He was probably right but I had a feeling this was the only way to do it.<br/>
“Blitz I can just heal myself; I won’t do it unless you all agree but I think this is our best chance.” He looked at the damp cave ceiling, like he was thinking of the consequences. After a moment he finally nodded his head. I looked over at Hearth who gave me a thumbs up, then I looked at Sam with a pleading expression.<br/>
“Alright go ahead.” She said, “But don’t pass out on us after the job is done.” Jack glowed green and cheerfully shouted “The decision is unanimous!” I gave him a thumbs up and he nodded at me (I think) and zipped out of our little cave. About an hour later we had sat around the fire trying to tell each other stories to cheer us up so long that the fire was starting to die out.<br/>
“Shouldn’t jack be back by now?” Hearth signed. I started to respond but then I heard a distant voice coming closer.<br/>
“Is that what I think it is?” blitz asked.<br/>
“I’m pretty sure it is.” Sam said with a confused expression. Jack slowly entered the cave from the wall of white singing Hamilton as loud as sword-ly possible.<br/>
“I found it!” jack said in his always cheerful tone. “But there’s also bad news.”<br/>
“What?” hearth signed<br/>
“The bad news is, I found it.”<br/>
“So?”<br/>
“There is no way magnus will be able to lend Blitz strength and take my exhaustion, its like miles away. I got through almost the entire musical before I found it.”<br/>
“Jack.” I said confidently. “can’t you just wait until later to turn into a pendant then?”<br/>
“Well sure, but the longer we wait the more exhaustion I cause.” I thought about it.<br/>
“Jack it doesn’t matter if I pass out for twelve hours AFTER we get there. But for now, we would probably be able to do it right?”<br/>
“I guess, So.” He sounded glum; he didn’t like putting me in danger any more than I liked Dragon Thursday. Blitz stood up and stretched.<br/>
“Alright kid lets get to work, jack which direction is it in?” jack pointed with the tip of his blade to the northern part of the wall. Blitz nodded then faced it and put out his hands in front of him, slowly the cave wall seemed to recede and a tunnel started sloping downwards into the frozen ground. I tiptoed behind him, knowing that he needed to concentrate, and put my had on his shoulder, warmth spread beneath my fingertips. I could fell myself getting drained but then Blitz started breathing easier and shuffling forward as the tunnel progressed. Behind us Hearth helped Sam up and they started following us. About five minutes in my energy was close to depleted, but we had a good-sized tunnel, so I tapped blitz on his shoulder, and motioned for us to sit down.<br/>
“Well,” I said breathing heavily. “This is going better than expected.<br/>
“Only a couple miles to go.” Jack said encouragingly. Crunching sounds started above us and I stilled.<br/>
“Do you guys hear that?” a clump of snow fell on my shoulder, then it all came falling at once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Watch out!” blitz shouted. I think Hearth also signed “Move”, but that didn’t really help. Sam pointed her spear at the snow and let loose a streak of blinding light it arced through the air and hit the snow but the snow just swallowed it up as hundreds of pounds of the stuff landed on our group. I couldn’t see, everything was black, I wasn’t cold but that was only because I’m a son of Freyr, but I knew Sam must be freezing. I heard swishing motions through the snow, probably jack, given the muffled singing. Just like jack to try to keep us cheerful in a moment like this. I heard Blitz struggling through the snow along with a very muffled “Stay with me buddy.” He was probably talking to Hearth. HEARTH. Hearth is an elf, that makes this one hundred times worse for him. I didn’t hear anything other than Jack and Blitz. No, I couldn’t let this be the end for my friend we had been through too much together, I had to get us out of this. I tried to think of the sun, no matter how high up it was from me or what it was blocked by I had to get us out of this. I imagined summertime, which was hard given our current climate, I then imagined a ray of sunlight piercing through the clouds and melting the snow. I was close to passing out when I felt something shift I opened my eyes and gasped, a beam of sunlight that was so harsh it was cutting directly through the snow and melting it like a hot knife through butter. Hearth and the others looked at me with shocked expressions, I was glowing like a nuclear reactor.<br/>“Your welcome.” I murmured and then darkness enveloped me. A dragon snapped at me, its teeth inches from my face I barely dodged it, but the wind got knocked out of my chest when I hit the granite floor, granite? Great, I probably died, but no time to dwell on that now. I roll to the side as the ground that I was just laying one crumpled into nothingness. <br/>“Magnus!” Alex? Why is Alex here? I look up and see her dangling from one of the talons of the brown beast.<br/>“ALEX!” I shout, trying to run but my legs won’t move, I’m petrified. I watch as the dragon slowly, agonizingly, lowers her into its mouth, then it swallows.<br/>“Foolish Magnus Chase.” I blink the dragons head has transformed into Lokis scarred one. He stares at me, grinning, it feels like he’s staring directly into my soul.<br/>“It’s too late magnus.” He grins and hold up a television set showing my friends slowly withering away.<br/>“And with this stunt you’ll never make it on time.” The darkness around me faded and I saw sunlight, I doubled over coughing.<br/>“Oh my god, Magnus!” Alex ran over from where she was standing and wrapped me in a hug.<br/>“I was so worried! We couldn’t run and get anyone to help you, it’s almost like you are warding away the snow!” I melted into her as I stared up at the sky, the sun was out, the sun was out! I started to control my breathing better and when it was steady, I said in a scratchy voice<br/>“what about blitz?” if the sun were out blitz could have been turned into stone and it would have been my fault.<br/>“Oh, he’s with hearth and jack, it’s a good thing he was wearing his ascot because of the cold though.”<br/>“Oh. What are they doing?”<br/>“They’re looking for Mimir.”<br/>“What?” I looked behind her and saw the world tree sticking out of the ground. I had never seen it from the outside like this, so I had to take a few moments to admire it.<br/>“Mimir’s well is located right in front of us, right? How did we get here?”<br/>“I guess we tunneled farther then we thought.”<br/>“Ho- “<br/>“GUYS WE FOUND IT!” jack said will zooming towards us.<br/>“Wait really?” I could hear the excitement in Alex’s voice.<br/>“Yeah come on!” <br/>Alex gripped my wrist and helped me get up.<br/>“How long have you guys been searching?”<br/>“Ever since you passed out.”<br/>“How long ago was that?”<br/>“Probably a day, its hard to tell time here.”<br/>“Oh.” That explained why I wasn’t aching all over because of the energy I exerted. We trudged toward the roots of the gigantic tree.<br/>“Do you guys hear that?” they all turned looked at me questionably except hearth, who looked like he was petrified.<br/>I looked to where he was staring to see the ground near the roots moving up and down, wait, no not the ground. Something in the ground, I looked closer and could make out brown scales, it brought back the memories of my dream and I started to panic. A dragon lifted its snout up to look at us. Well, this is it we die from a dragon who is mud bathing.<br/>“Oh, great Niddhog, please grant us passage to the tree.” Oh, of course Sam knew the dragon that lay before us.<br/>“Sam?” Alex squeaked who is this?<br/>“Mallory ran into him when she accidentally got stuck here, just follow my lea- “<br/>“I could grant you passage,” a surprisingly squeaky voice said, “If you help me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, my nerves had instinctively calmed when I heard how childish his voice was, but then my heart rate picked up when he said he needed help doing something. I have had my fair share of doing things for non-human creatures, and they never go well. Like when I was supposed to simply get a golden apple for Big-Boy the giant, I had almost gotten skewered while going on a demolition track through the rooftops of Boston. I grimaced in anticipation waiting for a death quest.<br/>“I need your help insulting someone.” A silence followed, I’m pretty sure everyone was thinking what I was thinking so.<br/>“What?” I asked so eloquently.<br/>“You heard me; I need you to help me insult the bird that lives at the top of the tree.”<br/>“Okay,” Alex cut in “First off, you didn’t say that originally. And second, why?”<br/>“Because he always has Ratatoskr climb down the tree and give me first rate insults, while I can’t seem to ever think of a comeback.” Alex’s frown slowly turned into a grin.<br/>“Well you’re in luck!” Alex said with fake sounding enthusiasm. “I speak four languages, English, I actually learned Spanish through Valhalla classes, and then I know insulting and sarcasm.” Yeah, I probably should have seen that coming, not learning Spanish in Valhalla, Valhalla classes are great. However, the only person that could teach a dragon how to insult a giant bird is Alex Fierro, the einherjar with the second sharpest tongue in the 9 worlds.<br/>“How could you help me? I’ve tried every insult I can think of!” the dragon said in a discouraged tone.<br/>“Well I am glad you asked because I can let you in on my trademark insults that I save for my boyfriend exclusively!” I groaned I was already getting terrible nicknames from Alex; I didn’t need to get called “The shrimpy delight” by a dragon who killed my significant other in a dream. <br/>“Tell me, how many insults do you need?” Alex probably didn’t want to give away too many of her trademark Magnus-insults.<br/>“I need just enough to make that terrible bird up their nip at his feathers in anger.” He said while staring wistfully in the direction of the top of the tree.<br/>“Well my boyfriend is quite the bird brain himself! I could definitely whip you up a few.” I sat down on the melting snowbank underneath me, the clouds had seemed to part wherever we went but I don’t think its my power doing it, I think its my dad. But even he couldn’t hold back clouds forever, it was like pushing angry civilians out of there own homes for no reason. The next few minutes went bye with relative silence except for Alex murmuring ideas to the dragon while the dragon occasionally shouted “BRILLIANT!” at one of her insults. The next thing I know hearth is helping me up, I look over at Alex and I see the dragon constantly thanking her for her terrible deeds.<br/>“All right team,” The silver-tongued master said while walking towards us with a smile on His face. “Niddhog said that if we just keep heading forward, we should find the well relatively soon!”<br/>“That’s my wonderful, terrible sister!” Sam said while clapping Alex on the back.<br/>“Brother you mean, the pronouns are now He and Him people!” I knew it! I mentally congratulated myself while we all set out for Mimir. As we walked in the direction that the dragon gave us, my mind started to wander, what did loki mean when he said, “I will enjoy your demise.” I had thought that the snow was going to kill me but then my dad saved me. Maybe that snow was supposed to kill me but my dad intervening ruining Loki’s plans? No, loki was never wrong. <br/>“Guys look!” Alex yelled back to us. I looked up to see a well sticking out of the ground right where the trees roots seemed to end. Alex’s pace picked up and we were forced to follow, after a little bit of running we caught up to Alex who was sitting next to the well reading something. After a second, he said,<br/>“Yup this is definitely the well.” I looked at the thing he was reading, it was a gold inscription on the side of the well that read, “Mimisbrunner” <br/>“So, do we have to get him here or- “ I was cut off bye gurgling in the well.<br/>“Actually Magnus Chase,” A voice from the well said. “You will have to wait for my help.”<br/>“GUYS LOOK!” Sam yelled from behind us, I turned around and saw two giants that were impossibly tall rise from the ground. Oh, this is what loki meant, isn’t it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>